


Esperanza para amar

by RioluZX



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Tras haber derrotado al emperador de los digimon los niños elegidos suelen ir al digimundo a ayudar en su reconstruccion, un dia que Davis llega tarde a su junta Takeru decide ir a buscarlo pero tras ver cierta escena comienza a dudar de como es su amistad con el chico de googles, entre mas dudas ocurren mas comienza a notarlo y aceptar que no lo conoce bien, ¿que ocurrira entre ambos cuando se den la oportunidad de conocerse?





	Esperanza para amar

Un día normal sucedía en la ciudad de Odaiba, el sol estaba en lo alto mientras ya marcaban las 3 de la tarde, hora en que los estudiantes se encontraba más animados al quedar libres de las clases, se juntaban unos con otros para así poder hacer planes, disfrutar el fin de semana que se acercaba, en una sala de computación sin embargo se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes charlando de otro asunto pendiente, este relacionado con un lugar que solo existía en la Internet, el digimundo, ese grupo de amigos eran los encargados de ayudar a tal lugar a recuperar la paz que una vez llegaron a tener, para eso trabajaban junto a seres especiales llamados digimon, cada uno se encontraba con su compañero preparado para partir, lo harían.....de no ser por un problema.

-¡Llega tarde!-

Una joven de cabellos lila y anteojos golpeaba con su pie el suelo molesta, habían pasado más de 30 minutos desde que todos se reunieron después de clases, eso habían acordado para poder ir al digimundo juntos pero uno de sus compañeros aún no se presentaba.

-Yolei no grites, quizás lo castigaron o algo así-

-Mmm no se Cody, el maestro no le llamo la atención hoy, quizás sea otra cosa-

-No es excusa Kari-bufo la Yolei molesta mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj-¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlo?-cuestiono pues este tampoco había intentado contactarlos o enviado siquiera un mensaje.

-Yo voy-se ofreció un joven rubio queriendo evitar algún tipo de discusión entre sus amigos.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo este ya había salido del salón de computación, Takeru Takaishi, así se llamaba ese joven que corría por los pasillos, altura promedio para alguien de su edad, cabellos cortos y rubios ocultos por un sombrero de pescador, sus ojos eran azules y su piel blanca, sin duda un joven atractivo que atraería más de una mirada sobre él aunque este no se diera cuenta de tal cosa, reviso el salón de clases viendo que las cosas de su amigo no estaban ahí, paso a buscar en el patio de la escuela, le había enviado un mensaje con la esperanza de que este contestara pero nada parecía llegar, suspiro mientras se quedaba pensando donde más buscar, unos carteles en el pasillo llamo su atención y se dio una palmada en el rostro por no pensarlo antes, era viernes así que seguramente estaba en su club de fútbol, por la hora imaginaba que debieron haber terminado hace rato pero aun así decidió ir al campo tras la escuela, noto que aun habían algunos jóvenes ayudando al entrenador a recoger algunos balones.

-Hola, ¿esta Davis?-cuestiono mientras el entrenador señalaba hacia los vestidores, dando las gracias el rubio se adelantó hacia aquel lugar para ingresar.

Se sintió algo intimidado pues todos se encontraban sin playera, otros en ropa interior o solo con una toalla en su cintura, el olor a sudor y esencia masculina llenaba el aire, avanzo entre todos ellos, saludando a algunos compañeros de su mismo salón hasta reconocer una persona en particular dándole la espalda, se ubicó tras este y cruzándose de brazos hizo sonar su garganta.

-¿Takeru?-un joven de piel morena y cabellos de un rojo tinto volteo a mirarlo-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono confundido de su presencia mientras esta alzaba su ceja.

-¿No te olvidaste de algo Davis?-cuestiono mientras el moreno permanecía pensativo, conto los segundos que pasaban hasta que finalmente pareció reaccionar.

-Ah cierto, la junta-recordó mientras se daba un pequeño golpe en la frente por tal descuido.

-Podías habernos mandado un mensaje-le regaño mientras este se reía algo nervioso mostrándole su terminal de mensajes.

-Me quede sin batería-dijo rascándose la nuca algo apenado mientras el otro simplemente rodaba la mirada sabiendo que era algo normal del otro-En fin, me daré una rápida ducha y salgo enseguida-dijo mientras se quitaba su playera para comenzar a buscar cosas en su bolso de gimnasia.

-E-Espera-titubeo pero ya fue tarde, este había desaparecido por el pasillo hacia las duchas-Pues ya que-suspiro mientras se sentaba en una banca de brazos cruzados.

Envió un mensaje a sus compañeros, estos dijeron que se adelantarían en tal caso y los esperaban en el digimundo, confirmándolo Takeru se quedó en aquel lugar con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, donde quiera que miraba podía ver jóvenes con un cuerpo delgado y casi desnudos paseándose de un lado a otro, algunos golpeándose con la toalla, robándosela a otros compañeros dejándolos expuestos, saco su terminal para distraer su mirada pues era problemático, no porque fuera un chico tímido, sino que era porque él tenía unos gustos.....especiales, como tal era toda una tortura intentar no mirar ahora que tenía la oportunidad y sentía que los segundos pasaban más lento solo para molestarlo.

-Disculpa la demora-el rubio volteo la mirada y sintió que le daría un ataque por la vista.

-D-Davis-tartamudeo por como el moreno estaba desnudo, aun mojado por su reciente ducha y se encontraba secando sus cabellos, el rubio tenía una vista de todo, un pecho firme al igual que abdomen por los entrenamientos, piernas en desarrollo pero fuertes como era de esperarse en un futbolista, por ultimo estaba su entrepierna, el pene de Davis estaba colgando flácido y Takeru cruzo sus piernas, sin esperar que su amigo tuviera ese tamaño, sintió sus mejillas arder, su corazón latir más rápido y sus ojos no podían apartarse de el-¡Oye cúbrete!-le grito sonrojado antes de darle la espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa?, somos hombres-murmuro sin entender su actitud, claro que era porque él siempre se bañaba con otros hombres así que estar así le resultaba normal.

Por otro lado el rubio estaba con la cara ardiéndole sin poder quitar la imagen de su amigo, algo que nadie sabía acerca de él es que su gusto no era hacia el sexo opuesto, más bien hacia el mismo, en otras palabras, su atracción iba hacia los hombres y eso es algo que había sabido desde que conoció a alguien cuando era pequeño, alguien que lo protegía, animaba y gano su admiración al punto de hacerle ver que su destino no era estar con una chica sino con un chico, ese joven era Tai Kamiya, el antiguo líder de los niños elegidos que ahora iba en secundaria, por ese y otros motivos era que no podía verlo demasiado, aun así recordaba bien su cuerpo cuando se bañaban, que lo hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago y ahora, el mismo sentimiento se manifestaba por la sola imagen de su amigo, Davis Motomiya, desnudo frente a él.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-cuestiono mientras se levantaba sin llegar a darle la cara avanzando fuera del vestidor.

-Sí, sí, perdón-bufo Davis dándole una palmada en el hombro haciendo que este se sobresaltara-¿Estas bien?-cuestiono curioso notando como las orejas y mejillas del rubio estaban rojas por la cercanía.

-S-Si, el vapor me está afectando nada más-invento caminando algunos pasos adelante de el para no verle la cara, aun así no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo y la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo volvía a su mente-"Maldición"-gimoteo pensando que ya era suficientemente malo que fantaseara con el cuerpo de Tai de vez en cuando, ahora que el de Davis se uniera a sus pensamientos sería una tortura, más con todo el tiempo que ellos debían pasar juntos.

Para cuando llegaron al digimundo Takeru se sintió más tranquilo, reuniéndose con su compañero Patamon y Davis con Veemon ambos fueron al lugar donde estaban los demás, debían destruir unas edificaciones llamadas torres de control, ahora que habían derrotado al emperador de los digimon solo quedaba quitar esas molestas cosas que aun afectaban a los digimon cercanos, junto a eso se ofrecían para ayudar a reconstruir algunos hogares envueltos en la batalla. Takeru cargaba en una carreta los materiales necesarios para que unos digimon aunque realmente su mente estaba en otro lugar, de vez en cuando se quedaba viendo al chico de googles cargar algunas cosas junto a Flamedramon, su compañero digievolucionado, pese a lo cabeza dura o infantil que le había parecido al inicio ahora entendía porque le recordaba a Tai, no era solo por los googles o el deporte, era porque tenía una energía extraña, algo que animaba a la gente a hacer las cosas, a animarlas a su manera y sin darse cuenta con eso hacia amigos, si lo veía detenidamente se preguntaba porque su amiga Kari no le daba una oportunidad, él se veía realmente interesado en ella y no era alguien feo, más bien él lo encontraba....atractivo.

-Espera, ¿qué?-gimoteo dándose cuenta de lo que había pensado, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse tales ideas, apresurado volvió a su trabajo pero no podía quitarle el ojo a veces, su cuerpo, su actitud, no entendía como había pasado por alto todo eso antes pero sentía esas leves mariposas en su abdomen, ¿curiosidad?, ¿atracción?......¿necesidad?, quería jalarse los cabellos por tener tantos problemas y casi cayéndose por tropezar le hizo darse cuenta que debía reaccionar-"Debo dejar de pensar en eso"-suspiro sabiendo que había venido a ayudar a ese lugar, de igual manera seria raro que algo entre ellos ocurriera, solamente fue cosa de un momento que lo excito de cierta manera y realmente, su relación con Davis apenas podía llamarse amistad.

-¡Takeru cuidado!-

El rubio alzo la mirada confundido, fue entonces que sintió como la tierra estaba temblando, volteo la mirada y pudo observar un gran Tyranomon corriendo hacia él, cayó de espaldas al suelo, Patamon voló a su lado, gritándole que lo digievolucionara pero el rubio estaba en shock, las fauces de aquel dinosaurio se acercaban a ambos y sabia no habría suficiente tiempo.

-¡Ariete de fuego!-

Una figura rodeada de llamas embistió con todas sus fuerzas a aquel Tyranomon haciéndolo retroceder, aquel digimon sacudió su cabeza aturdido, soltando un rugido comenzó a batallar contra Flamedramon, mientras la pelea ocurría Takeru sintió como le sujetaban de un brazo, haciendo que se levantara y lo jalaba para que corriera a su lado. 

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Davis una vez tomaron distancia mientras el rubio asentía levemente, asombrado de que este lo ayudara de tal manera.

-Takeru-sus demás compañeros llegaron al lugar, los digimon de estos se acercaron al más grande para rodearlo, evitar que llegara a escapar y buscando la fuente de su actitud tan agresiva.

-¡Flamedramon, mira su cola!-le grito Patamon cuando noto un anillo negro en la cola de ese digimon, este asintiendo rodeo sus puños con llamas, esquivando gracias a ser más rápido que el digimon se movió hacia esa zona, atacándola con su fuego y al hacer pedazos aquel anillo Tyranomon soltó un rugido antes de caer al suelo.

-Bien hecho-le felicito Davis observando como regresaba a ser un Veemon por toda la energía que había llegado a usar en la batalla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kari acercándose preocupada a su amigo rubio, este asintió viendo de reojo al moreno sabiendo que le debía una por salvarlo, en su lugar solo vio cómo se veía molesto de que la castaña le pusiera atención.

-Lo siento, he estado algo distraído hoy-se disculpó mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza.

-Si quieres puedes irte a casa-menciono Yolei creyendo que tenía un mal día.

-¡No!-negó este apresurado mientras se acercaba a la carreta que había tirado-Estaré bien, enserio-les sonrió de modo algo forzado, todos se miraron entre si no muy convencidos pero finalmente se vieron obligados a acceder.

Cuando llego el momento de regresar a casa todos regresaron a su mundo, algunos digimon cambiaron sus formas para pasar más desapercibidos, despidiéndose unos de otros comenzaron a tomar diferentes caminos, mas sin embargo uno se quedó viendo algo preocupado como cierto rubio se iba en silencio, realmente Takeru estaba con un problema en su cabeza, no se había sentido muy productivo, actuaba extraño, distraído, algo distante y solamente había hecho que los demás estuvieran al pendiente de él, pese a todo eso tenía la esperanza de que el día no se diera por perdido de esa manera, que de algún modo, el día mejorara de alguna manera.

-¡Take espera!-una voz detrás de él le hizo detenerse, volteo la mirada y se sorprendió al ver como el moreno se acercaba a él con su digimon en brazos.

-"¿Take?"-se cuestionó por como este lo había llamado, aun así detuvo su marcha viendo como este lograba alcanzarle -¿Que ocurre Davis?-cuestiono mientras este intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Te acompaño a tu casa-respondió y antes de que el rubio dijera algo alzo su dedo pidiendo silencio-Has estado tan distraído hoy que seguro te atropella un auto-bufo mientras se cruzaba de brazos mostrando que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Pero......okey-suspiro sabiendo que no podía defenderse de tal acusación, colocándose lado a lado ambos comenzaron a avanzar pero un silencio algo tenso se formaba entre ellos.

-Entonces.....-murmuro Davis buscando que decir, se quedó pensativo mientras el rubio hacia lo mismo.

-¿El entrenador les alargo la practica?-cuestiono Takeru queriendo saber porque se había demorado en juntarse con ellos.

-Ah eso, resulta que estamos cortos de algunos miembros de equipo, así que fuimos a intentar convencer a algunos de unírsenos-explico mientras ambos volvían a quedarse en silencio, el moreno se rasco la nuca, metió la mano a su bolsillo y viendo su digivice una idea vino a su mente-Tú fuiste al digimundo cuando eras más pequeño, ¿cómo fue esa vez?-cuestiono mientras el rubio se quedaba en silencio unos momentos, tomo a Patamon en brazos y sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

-Estaba asustado, lloraba mucho, no me despegaba de mi hermano y la verdad me sentía un peso para todos-comenzó a decir mientras Davis se reía nervioso creyendo que había metido la pata al preguntar-Pero después me di cuenta que habían cosas que solo yo podía hacer para ayudar-añadió mientras ver esa expresión tan calmada en el rostro del rubio alivio al chico de googles.

-Y ahora estas con nosotros ayudando a arreglar el digimundo, eres una persona importante al parecer-dijo de un modo algo burlón mientras el rubio sonreía de lado

-¿Sientes envidia?-le acuso sacando su lengua por tales palabras.

-Totalmente-dijo mientras ambos no podían evitar reírse al saber que estaban bromeando, aquella pequeña historia había servido para romper el hielo, comenzaron a hablar de cosas más triviales, incluso discutieron de porque el fútbol era más popular que el basquetbol, sin embargo ninguno se lo tomaba a pecho.

-Aquí vivo-murmuro Takeru notando que ya habían llegado a la serie de condominios que era su hogar, el chico de googles asintió mientras se despedía de él dispuesto a irse en dirección a su propio edificio, el rubio se le quedo viendo en silencio, Patamon noto que el rubio apretaba los puños y respiraba profundo -....Davis-le llamo provocando que este se detuviera.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono notando curioso como este bajaba la cabeza al suelo, Takeru estaba molesto realmente, era la primera vez que ambos estaban hablando, se estaban conociendo y la verdad que eso se detuviera.....no le gustaba, un poco más, solo quería conocerlo un poco más.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?-el chico de googles no entendió el motivo por el cual lo decía de modo tan tímido, aun así sonrió avanzando hacia él.

-Claro, aún es temprano-le dijo mientras el rubio sonreía levemente, ambos avanzaron hacia los condominios, abordaron el ascensor y Takeru se sintió nervioso, no lo había pensado bien pero ahora caía en la realidad de que estarían a solas, sacudió su cabeza, intentando no pensar en lo que vio en los camerinos hasta que bajaron y avanzaron a su apartamento que abrió con la llave.

-Permiso-aviso Davis curioso de que el rubio no hubiera anunciando su llegada a casa, se quitó las zapatillas para entrar notando que no era muy diferente a su apartamento, ambos digimon aliviados se tiraron al sofá, libres de poder hablar y moverse mientras Takeru solo notaba una nota en la mesa.

"Deje la cena en el horno, cuídate por favor-mamá"

Soltó un suspiro sabiendo que debía estar acostumbrado a estas alturas de que algo así ocurriera, arrugo la nota para tirarla a la basura y decidió ver en la cocina, desde pequeño había tenido que lidiar con tales situaciones, ser dejado solo en casa, tener que calentar su propia comida, asegurarse de que todo estuviera limpio para no darle alguna preocupación a su madre que llegaría cansada, en momentos Asi extrañaba a su hermano mayor, alguna compañía humana o mayor que él, lo que fuera para no sentirse.....abandonado.

-No es mucho para los cuatro-murmuro algo decepcionado al ver lo que había, Davis entro a la cocina por curiosidad, noto un plato de spagueti y sonrió mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda antes de abrazarlo por el hombro.

-Tranquilo, déjanoslo a nosotros-dijo mientras Demiveemon alzaba su mano a modo de saludo militar, tanto Takeru como Patamon se vieron entre si confundidos pero intrigados.

El bolso de Davis y la mochila de Takeru estaban en el sillón de la sala, mientras Patamon ponía la mesa con ayuda de Demiveemon ambos jóvenes estaban en la cocina, el chico de googles había pedido que se la prestara, tomo algunos ingredientes que le permitió el rubio y ambos estaban con sus mangas arremangadas cocinando, al inicio Takeru no se sentía seguro, solamente sabía hacer cosas simples pero entre más pasaba el tiempo Davis le demostraba que tenía cierta habilidad, finalmente se relajó e incluso comenzaron a platicar, burlarse del otro cuando sus ojos se ponían llorosos por la cebolla, incluso actuaban como sus madres diciendo que tuvieran cuidado con el cuchillo para volver a reírse, finalmente al cabo de 1 hora habían hecho algo de arroz con curry, ensaladas, algo de jugo y unos cuantos bocadillos para el postre.

-Mmm esta delicioso-sonrió Takeru tras haber probado lo que el chico de googles había preparado-¿Cómo sabes cocinar?-cuestiono mientras este sacaba pecho orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

-Es algo que debo saber, después de todo mi sueño es tener una cadena de restaurantes-explico mientras comenzaba a comer también y su digimon asentía haciendo lo mismo.

-N-No lo sabía-murmuro mientras él y Patamon estaban igual de impresionados, ambos esperaban que fuera algo relacionado al deporte, quizás viajar por el mundo, sin embargo ninguno hubiera imaginado algo como tal -"No sé nada de ti"-admitió algo triste por ese pensamiento, mientras seguían comiendo el de cabello tinto noto como su amigo estaba decaído.

-¿Estas bien?, creo que me quedo algo picante-murmuro creyendo que era por la comida.

-¡No!, está bien, me gusta solo.....no es nada-murmuro desviando la mirada intentando controlarse, el otro no le creyó nada, miro su comida y sonrió dejándola de lado.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño?-cuestiono provocando que lo volviera a mirar -Ya te conté el mío, anda dime el tuyo-le animo sonriéndole al igual que Demiveemon, el rubio los miro a ambos, luego a Patamon el cual asentía para animarle y respiro profundo.

-...Quiero ser novelista-respondió de modo firme, un silencio se sintió en el lugar y todos alzaron una ceja viéndolo -¿Soy muy obvio?-cuestiono por cómo no lucían impresionados.

-Eres el más inteligente del salón, es algo que me esperaría -respondió Davis mientras Takeru solo inflaba las mejillas por ser alguien predecible -¿Y de que escribirías?-cuestiono interesado en su meta.

-Bueno, pensaba escribir de mis aventuras en el digimundo, de todos de hecho-murmuro pues era lo que más había estado presente en su mente.

-Ya veo-susurro sintiendo que sin duda sería una anécdota digna de contar -Bueno, cuando lo hagas guárdame una copia, seguro será genial-le animo mientras el rubio lo miraba, sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Claro, serás el primero en leerla- le aseguro chocando su puño con el suyo -Pero no te daré el protagonismo-le advirtió de modo burlón.

-Amargado-gruño mientras este no podía evitar reírse por el puchero que hacia Davis.

Comieron el resto mientras veían la televisión, se peleaban de vez en cuando por que canal ver, incluso los digimon debatían pero al final gano Patamon el cual se robó el control remoto y voló con sus orejas lejos de su alcance, tras relajarse con el programa decidieron lavar todo lo que usaron, Demiveemon recogía los platos, Takeru los lavaba, Davis los secaba y Patamon los guardaba, hacían una cadena para aportar todos y sin darse cuenta el rubio miraba de reojo al moreno sin poder evitar sentirse a gusto.

-"Fue divertido tenerlo aquí"-pensaba agradeciendo que esto hubiera pasado, aun así todas las cosas buenas tenían que terminar pero él tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así.

-Mmm ya es tarde-murmuro Davis tras terminar el ultimo plato y miraba el reloj que marcaba las 8 de la noche-¿Tu mama llega a estas horas?-cuestiono notando como este suspiraba por tal pregunta.

-Seguro mañana en la noche-respondió sabiendo que si había dejado cena era lo más probable -Deberías irte antes de que oscurezca más-menciono sabiendo que no era seguro para jóvenes de su edad andar tarde afuera.

-¿Tu siempre estas así?, ¿solo?-cuestiono sintiendo que era muy aburrido para alguien tan joven tener tanto espacio y silencio.

-Tengo a Patamon así que no me siento solo-respondió acariciando la cabeza de su digimon -No te preocupes-le animo mientras el moreno no lucia convencido, se quedó pensativo viendo a su digimon, ambos parecieron pensar lo mismo y asintieron.

-¿Puedo usar el teléfono?-cuestiono a lo que el rubio se lo señalo, mientras lo veía ir se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien guardado, se estiro un poco y fue a la sala escuchando como se despedía de alguien.

-¿A quién llamaste?-cuestiono curioso.

-Les dije a mis padres que me invitaste a dormir aquí-respondió con una sonrisa mientras el rubio sentía su mente enfriarse y casi quedar en shock por tales palabras-¿Take?-cuestiono Davis acercándose a él, moviéndolo suavemente para hacerlo reaccionar.

-N-No te invite a dormir-murmuro el reaccionando finalmente a tal noticia.

-Oh..... ¿Take me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?-le pidió juntando sus manos viéndolo con una sonrisa al igual que Demiveemon, al rubio le tembló una ceja pero no pudo negarse a esas alturas.

Agradeció tener su cuarto limpio y ordenado como era costumbre suya, Demiveemon solo hablaba del desastre que era el de Davis y Patamon se reía viéndolo al moreno negar eso, por otra parte Takeru estaba sentado en su silla pensativo, tendría compañía esa noche, de un chico que vio desnudo temprano, lo altero, lo tuvo distraído casi todo el día, ahora congeniaba con él y esto ocurría, soltó un suspiro pues no se lo había esperado, ¿habría sido su esperanza de pasar más tiempo con él lo que había causado eso?, ¿era una broma cruel?; o acaso simplemente, ¿era una prueba?, una señal de que aquello que sintió temprano solo fue una atracción física, algo que lo tomo con la guardia baja, quizá por ello estaba reaccionando tanto, eso era lo que una parte de su cerebro le decía, otra le decía que era la oportunidad de ver que tan compatibles eran ambos, que tan amigos podían ser o incluso algo más, sacudía su cabeza por tal posibilidad, Davis era heterosexual, lo sabía bien pues esta había dejado en claro las de una vez que le gustaba Kari, a pesar de todo eso, había algo en que su cerebro y el mismo no podían responderle.

-".... ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz?"-se preguntó pues no podía evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro mientras observaba a los tres discutir, finalmente Davis se levantó y noto algo en el mueble cercano a él.

-Oye Take-le llamo la atención al rubio mientras tomaba una vieja baraja de naipes que este tenía ahí-¿Sabes jugar cartas?-cuestiono mientras sabía que era una invitación para jugar, Takeru asintió mientras sabía que era mejor no preocuparse de cosas tan pequeñas.

-No llores cuando pierdas-sonrió mientras colocaba unas almohadas en el suelo y los digimon se unían para jugar con ellos.

Había olvidado lo que era tener ruido en la noche, su madre llegaba tan cansada que solo se dormía, él se encargaba en silencio de las cosas de la casa, leía algo, platicaba a veces con Patamon pero se conocían tan bien que a veces se quedaban sin temas, realmente tener otras compañías era algo más agradable, sobre todo cuando eran tan energéticos como ellos dos, sus reacciones al perder, al ganar, como Davis delataba que cartas tenía con sus expresiones, entre más jugaban olvidaba problemas pequeños con respecto a que él se quedara, ya se les ocurriría algo respecto a las ropas y donde dormiría quien, simplemente se quedaba jugando y divirtiéndose en su compañía, finalmente comenzaron a apostar unas golosinas que cada uno tenía para ponerle más emoción al juego pero tres en particular estaban con problemas.

-Está haciendo trampa-bufo Patamon por como Demiveemon sonreía de un modo siniestro al mostrar sus cartas ganando nuevamente.

-Nop, solo tenemos mala suerte-murmuro Davis pues cuando se ponía serio su digimon podía ser bueno en aquel juego.

-Muy mala suerte-suspiraba Takeru mientras Demiveemon se reía anotando su puntaje como el primer lugar saltando sobre las golosinas que había ganado-Creo que debería bañarme-murmuro el rubio notando como ya iban pasando de las 10 de la noche.

-Claro, te alcanzo en un momento-afirmo Davis sabiendo que debería evitar que su digimon comiera todo eso o enfermaría del estómago.

Takeru tomo una toalla, se llevó su pijama con él y entonces suspiro cuando entro al baño, sus ropas cayeron una a una en un cesto para ropa sucia, una vez estuvo completamente desnudo dejo el agua comenzar a llenar la bañera, mientras tanto se veía en un espejo pensando que debería hacer más ejercicio, no estaba fuera de forma pero algo más de musculo no le vendría mal, pensó que al menos de esa manera llamaría mas la atención, quizás incluso Davis lo notaria de aquella manera, sus mejillas enrojecieron por tal pensamiento, detuvo el agua y entonces se metió en la bañera soltando un suspiro, queriendo que el agua lo relajara, poco le duro cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Davis entro desnudo al lugar.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-grito metiéndose sobresaltándose y cruzaba las manos sobre su pecho-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-cuestiono alterado mientras sentía su rostro enrojecerse debido a la vista del cuerpo desnudo del moreno nuevamente en ese día.

-Dije que te alcanzaría en un momento-respondió este como si nada mientras avanzaba hasta la bañera-Hazme un espacio-le pidió mientras el rubio hacia un puchero con sus mejillas, aun así recogió sus piernas viendo como el moreno se metía en el otro extremo, separaba sus piernas para que ambos estuvieran cómodo pero eso no ayudaba al rubio, menos por como podía ver claramente por el agua el pene de este.

-Podías haber esperado a que terminara de bañarme-bufo sin creer que estaba metido en tal situación.

-Ña, bañarse con alguien es más divertido-decía este de modo relajado mientras tomaba agua con sus manos para mojar su rostro -¿Nunca te has bañado con alguien?-cuestiono curioso mientras el rubio desviaba la mirada algo avergonzado.

-Sí, cuando estuvimos en el digimundo nos bañábamos todos juntos-murmuro recordando esa vez en una mansión, cuando iban a un lago o rio, incluso en el mundo humano se bañaba con su hermano sentándose en sus piernas.

-Jeje, entonces sabes que tan grande lo tiene Tai ¿verdad?-sonrió de modo pícaro provocando que el rubio se sonrojara por completo, este abrió la boca para refutarlo pero al final no pudo negar tales palabras -Lo sabía, es inevitable no vérselo-suspiro Davis mientras ese dato llamo la atención del otro.

-Tu...... ¿tú se lo has visto?-cuestiono sin poder evitar sonar curioso.

-Claro, cuando él nos va a ayudar con las practicas se baña con nosotros, su pene es gigantesco, no creo que lo tenga así a su edad-relataba el mientras señalaba con sus manos que tan grande era la hombría del castaño, Takeru tembló suavemente sin poder evitar estar curioso de eso, preguntándose si tendría la suerte de verlo algún día.

-El tuyo también es grande-menciono provocando que el moreno lo mirara por tales palabras-Es que.....en cuanto a mí-murmuro cruzando sus piernas sin querer llegar a mostrar sus partes privadas.

-Anda muéstramelo-le animo Davis con una sonrisa, se le quedo mirando unos momentos y finalmente suspiro, se levantó de la bañera quedando expuesto y sentía su rostro arderle por como este miraba su hombría -¿De qué hablas?, está muy bien-murmuro confundido de porque se sentía tan acomplejado por eso.

-Pero la punta-explico mientras el moreno volvía a mirarlo, el pene de Takeru era bastante normal a los ojos del moreno, la única diferencia era que este aún tenía toda la punta cubierta por el prepucio, el de cabello tinto se levantó, sujeto su pene que tenía la punta semi descubierta y avanzando lo apego al del rubio-¡Davis!-Takeru no pudo evitar gritar por tal acción cuando sus intimidades húmedas se frotaban entre sí.

-Lo ves, no somos tan diferentes-le sonreía mientras el rubio bajaba la mirada, el moreno era más grande, un poco más grueso, aun así tenia razón en que no tenía un pene de bebe como él creía-Yo diría que soy 2 o 3 centímetros más grande-añadió mientras Takeru sentía que su cuerpo estaba calentándose, no por el agua sino la cercanía, el cuerpo de Davis estaba muy cerca, sus pechos estaban casi tocándose, la fricción entre sus penes no le ayudaba y cuando el suyo palpito se volvió a sentar apresurado en la bañera.

-Okey entendí, gracias-bufo cubriendo su entrepierna con las manos, el moreno se rio de su actitud mientras hacía lo mismo que el volviendo a acomodarse ambos.

-Pues estamos iguales, ahora nos lo hemos visto todo-dijo este con una sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo el rubio correspondió el gesto sintiendo que él no sabía que era la vergüenza, al mismo tiempo admiraba eso del otro-Ven, te lavo la espalda-le indico mientras salía de la bañera y tras sentir que se había relajado un momento el rubio salió para darle la espalda.

-Davis-le llamo Takeru sintiendo las manos de este acariciar su piel, haciéndole temblar pero al mismo tiempo relajarse cuando la espuma llenaba toda su espalda-Gracias-susurro cerrando sus ojos para dejarse llevar por tales caricias.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono curioso mientras bajaba un poco más.

-Por quedarte, la verdad la he pasado muy bien-respondió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando el moreno llegaba a rozar su trasero con los dedos al lavar su zona lumbar.

-Para eso están los amigos-respondió este de modo animado mientras seguía tallándolo, sus manos pasaron al pecho del rubio y este no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante tal acción.

-L-Lo siento-gimoteo apenado por tal sonido, intento apartarse pero sintió entonces el pecho de Davis apegarse a su espalda, como si lo estuviera abrazando y sus manos estaban recorriendo su torso-Ahh-un gemido involuntario escapo nuevamente cuando sintió como tocaba sus pezones.

-¿Aquí?-cuestiono volviendo a acariciar esos puntos rosados en el pecho del otro, suavemente los frotaba con sus dedos relamiéndose los labios por como este temblaba-Tienes el pecho sensible-susurro feliz de su descubrimiento, sintiéndose algo emocionado decidió apegarse más a él.

-D-Davis, no-gimoteo Takeru cuando este los atrapo con sus dedos, apretándolos suavemente un gemido más escapo de sus labios, sus orejas le ardían, sentía claramente como el moreno estaba abrazado a él, incluso sentía el pene de este frotándose en su trasero, la respiración en su oreja, el calor y la firmeza de su cuerpo hizo algo en el reaccionar, bajo la mirada notando que estaba teniendo una erección, Davis le estaba causando una erección-"Oh no"-pensó creyendo que eso no se vería bien, quería detenerlo, sabía que debía hacerlo pero......le gustaba.

-¡Woah!-grito Davis cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, ambos digimon habían abierto y el moreno no pudo reaccionar antes de ser derribado cuando Demiveemon salto sobre él, Patamon por otro lado voló hacia los brazos de Takeru, frotándose en el y quedando húmedo.

-No es justo, no nos invitaron-se quejó el pequeño digimon azul mientras el moreno se rascaba la nuca algo apenado, este salto de su pecho y se acercó a unos jabones al borde de la bañera.

-¡Espera!-grito Takeru pero de tarde, Demiveemon los arrojo todos al agua y en una reacción múltiples burbujas y espuma comenzaron a surgir, estos creciendo hasta que terminaron cubriendo a los cuatro en estas.

Tras lograr lavarse y arreglar el baño Takeru finalmente pudo secarse y ponerse su pijama, aun cuando Davis dijo que estaba bien durmiendo solo con boxers le presto una de sus ropas, al igual que él era una camisa de mangas largas y un pantalón delgado, solo que mientras que el de Takeru era verde el de Davis era azul, saco un viejo colchón inflable de debajo de su cama y con algunas sabanas se lo ofreció al moreno, este lo acepto con gusto mientras se tiraba en este con su digimon, ambos soltando un suspiro más relajados por el baño, Takeru hizo lo mismo con Patamon, a final de cuentas era más de media noche, las luces se apagaron, aun así se quedaron hablando de cosas evitando el sueño, pese a todo lo ocurrido en el baño Takeru se sentía muy relajado y en confianza, hablaron hasta que finalmente el sueño término derrotando también al moreno.

Takeru se quedó observándolo unos momentos y se rio un poco, estaba roncando suavemente al igual que su digimon, con su dedo suavemente le quito los googles de su cabeza dejándolos en su mesa de noche, se acomodó en su cama para dormirse también, cerro sus ojos y relajo su mente, más sin embargo como pasaba cada noche las memorias del día eran repasadas una a una, llevo su mano a su pecho, más bien a las zonas que el moreno había acariciado en el baño, no sabía porque lo había hecho pero no fue algo malo, incluso le gusto sentirlo tan apegado a él, lentamente su mano termino en su entrepierna, recordando cuando compararon tamaños, la fricción, la vista de su pene flácido contra el suyo, un gemido escapo de sus labios sin entender del todo este día, era como si cada cosa solo hubiera despertado un interés hacia el moreno que dormía cerca de él, lo miro nuevamente y no pudo evitar sentir envidia, este parecía no pasar por los mismos problemas que el en esos momentos, confusión, excitación, curiosidad, que su corazón palpitara más rápido entre más pensaba en él, noto como este se movía quitándose la tapa en el proceso, sus ojos se enfocaron en la zona baja de este, un deseo recorrió su mente, vigilo que ambos digimon estuvieran dormidos en sus almohadas y lentamente se levantó de la cama.

-No debería hacer esto-susurro mientras se quedaba viendo al moreno, asegurándose de que no estuviera despierto se posiciono suavemente cerca de él, movió su mano frente a su rostro confirmando que dormía, se mordió los labios y entonces apoyo su mano en la entrepierna de este, cada mínimo ruido lo ponía alerta, sentía que era algo malo pero al mismo tiempo eso lo motivaba a hacerlo más, seguía tocando esa zona, la apretaba suavemente y odio haberle prestado su pijama, tragando saliva no pudo negar su deseo, quería ver el pene de Davis-Una mirada nada mas-murmuro queriendo convencerse a sí mismo.

Lentamente deslizo los pantalones del pijama hasta los tobillos de Davis, gracias a la iluminación que daba la luna por su ventana notaba sus boxers azules, los mismos que había llevado todo el día, los masajeo suavemente, toco las piernas del moreno, se acercó más y finalmente froto su rostro contra la entrepierna de este, un gemido escapo de sus labios, olía muy fuerte, una fragancia masculina que hacia su pene palpitar aun atrapado en su pantalón, froto su nariz contra la silueta del pene de Davis, le dio un beso, una lamida a través de la tela y no pudo aguantarlo más, sujeto el elástico de esa prenda para bajarla, ya era la tercera vez en ese día que veía el pene del moreno pero nunca de tan cerca, lo sujeto con su mano para saber cómo se sentía, era agradable y cálido, bajo su mirada a las bolas del moreno que eran lampiñas como había visto antes, las comenzó a tocarlas con su otra mano, entre más sentía esas texturas tan particulares más deseos estaban surgiendo en su mente, un impulso, un instinto que no podía batallar más.

-Perdóname-susurro antes de darle una lamida al pene flácido de Davis, todo su cuerpo tuvo un escalofrió por ello, el sabor extraño, el morbo, el éxtasis de la situación, volvió a hacerlo, esta vez también acariciando el largo, deslizándose de la base hasta punta para conocerlo por completo, poco a poco aquel nuevo sabor dejo de ser extraño para ser agradable -Mmm.....sabe bien-gimió sin poder detenerse, masajeando las bolas del moreno y todo tuvo su recompensa finalmente.

El pene de Davis comenzó a reaccionar, el chico de google se comenzaba a agitar pues estaba teniendo una erección, los ojos de Takeru brillaron de emoción, observaba como el prepucio era retirado al crecer quedando el glande expuesto y seguía creciendo, agitado siguió lamiendo, alentando a que siguiera creciendo comprobando feliz que realmente el moreno estaba bien desarrollado en esa zona, cuando finalmente aquella verga termino totalmente erecta Takeru se separó, apreciando de arriba a abajo su tamaño lo froto en su rostro, sintiendo como palpitaba suavemente, la respiración de Davis estaba ahora algo agitada pero ya era tarde, no podía resistirse a semejante tentación que tenía frente a él.

-"No despiertes"-suplico sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás, rodeo la punta expuesta de aquel pene con sus labios, cerro sus ojos gimiendo de gusto, dándole un húmedo beso para saborearlo, queriendo recordar ese sabor que ahora le estaba gustando mucho, poco a poco se atrevió a ir metiendo más en su boca, ir deslizándolo por su lengua, sacarlo, volver a meterlo y terminar dando finalmente un ritmo más estable, Takeru estaba dándole una chupada a su amigo dormido, el rubio sabía que eso estaba mal, que no debía aprovecharse pero tampoco quería detenerse, sentía un éxtasis tan poderoso, estaba realmente disfrutando hacerle eso, estaba feliz de estar en esa situación......estaba feliz de chupar su pene.

A cada segundo sentía que lograba introducir cada vez más profundo el pene erecto de Davis, su nariz llegaba hasta la base donde apenas habían algunos bellos, a cada movimiento podía sentir que estaba acostumbrándose, haciéndolo cada vez más intenso, más placentero para el moreno, escuchando como se agitaba en sus sueños pero no sentía que lo fuera a detener, eso confirmaba que dormía y le daba confianza a seguir, finalmente unas gotas llegaron a su lengua, un sabor más intenso que lo hizo temblar, sabía que anunciaba eso y sentía su propio pene chorreando de la emoción. 

-"Va a acabar"-sus propias piernas le temblaron de la emoción, no podía detenerse, ya había probado algo prohibido y deseaba llegar hasta el final, más y más gotas surgían, succionaba ese pene como si quisiera dejarlo seco y su mente estaba nublada con solo un pensamiento-"Davis"-el moreno era lo único que estaba recorriendo su cabeza, pensar que le estaba haciendo esto, saber que iba a expulsar su esencia masculina en su boca le provocaba un placer que no podía contener, cerrando sus ojos aumento el ritmo de sus chupadas, llevándolo lo más profundo que podía en su garganta y escuchando un fuerte gemido del dormido moreno su boca finalmente fue llenada con una sustancia espesa.

Davis gruño entre sueños, su cuerpo se puso tenso mientras sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente, su pene llego lo más profundo que podía en la boca de Takeru para expulsar su contenido, el rubio sintió lo que era placer por primera vez, cada chorro que llegaba a su boca era uno que el tragaba, su lengua memorizaba esa sustancia amarga, espesa, cálida, era el semen de Davis, aquel pensamiento fue lo que le hizo alcanzar un orgasmo también, el simple morbo lo había desbordado, haciendo que liberara su propia semilla en la tela de su pantalón, creyendo que terminaría enloqueciendo a cada segundo que pasaba, sus boca seguía succionando, se negaba a que alguna gota de ese delicioso néctar llegara a caer al suelo, sintiendo triste como poco a poco caía mas y un suspiro escapaba de la boca de Davis, marcando el final de su eyaculación.

Respirando agitado lo saco lentamente de su boca, recogió las últimas gotas con su lengua y entonces se alejó sintiendo que estaba en un hermoso sueño, se relamió los labios mientras observaba aliviado que el moreno aún estaba dormido, algo agitado pero pronto su respiración se tornaba suave y Takeru agradecía fuera de sueño pesado, bajo la mirada a sus pantalones, una enorme mancha estaba en estos producto de su orgasmo, no se había tocado ni nada, únicamente había sido la situación tan pervertida y excitante la que lo había llevado a aquel placentero estado, no tenía duda alguna, lo que a él le gustaban eran los machos como Davis, sin vergüenza, atléticos, agradables, confiables, atentos, el moreno era lo único que estaba en su mente y se sorprendió al ver que este seguía erecto aun cuando recién lo había exprimido.

-Uno más-sonrió mientras acariciaba el pene del moreno con su dedo, se acercó más para esta vez lamer las bolas de este, darles pequeñas chupadas escuchando los suaves suspiros en señal de que le gustaba, una vez estuvo las dejo bastante húmedas no dudo en volver a introducir aquel pene en su boca, gimiendo de gusto por lo que hacía comenzó a mover su cabeza, estando más que deseoso de volver a saborear tan delicioso néctar del moreno.

Ruidos de chupadas se escuchaban en aquella habitación, suspiros agitados, gemidos ahogados y el aire se sentía más caliente, eso era por el olor a las hormonas de ambos jóvenes, Takeru ya no podía detenerse, se tocaba a sí mismo a través de sus ropas humedad, su boca se había acostumbrado al tamaño del pene de Davis, lo chupaba cómodamente, lo disfrutaba de tal manera que sentía que podría hacerlo a diario más que gustoso, tan centrado estaba en ello que no noto cuando Demiveemon comenzó a moverse en su almohada, balanceándose de un lado a otro termino dándole una patada en el rostro al moreno, este gimoteo, temblando y abriendo sus ojos finalmente despertaba pero un torrente de emociones le cayeron encima.

-Ahhh......mmm ¿qué?-susurro mientras no podía evitar gemir, algo se sentía bien, algo en la zona de su pene que se encontraba erecto, tembló pues algo lo rodeaba, húmedo, cálido, agradable, comenzó a agitarse, sus mejillas ardieron y más cuando sintió una fuerte succión en su hombría-Ohh.....¡¿T-Take?!-grito reaccionando, notando como era el rubio quien estaba chupando golosamente su pene erecto con los ojos cerrados.

El moreno tuvo que cubrirse la boca mientras sentía como el rubio succionaba con fuerza su verga erecta, le sujetaba las piernas para evitar que las cerrara y lo miro directamente a los ojos, las mejillas de Davis enrojecieron, no esperaba jamás verlo en tal situación, menos aún que lo observara tan suplicante, como si pidiera que lo dejara seguir, Davis no sabía qué hacer, solo podía gemir y temblar, sintiendo como su pene salía de aquella húmeda boca, sin poder creer que este podía tragarlo todo y se veía que lo disfrutaba, se pellizco la mejilla, creyó que era un sueño, un sueño realmente placentero pero no era así, era la realidad.....una erótica realidad

-Take.....espera-susurro sujetando su cabeza, intentando alejarlo sintiendo como este le apretaba suavemente sus bolas-Ahhh, ¿qué haces?-gimoteo temblando por tal acción, sentía su dureza palpitar, gotas ya comenzaban a salir mientras su cuerpo le estaba ardiendo totalmente.

-Por favor-suplico Takeru mientras le daba una sonora chupada al glande de su pene, volviendo a introducirlo en su boca y Davis apretó las sabanas, era demasiado, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía algo débil y su pene sensible, no sabía que ya sería su segundo orgasmo de aquella noche, su respiración se agitaba, un leve rastro de sudor recorría su cuerpo, finalmente no pudo aguantar sus gemidos, sujeto la cabeza del rubio pero contrario a lo que esperaba este lo hizo tragarse todo su pene.

-¡¡¡Mmm!!!-gruño mordiéndose los labios, explotando finalmente en un placentero orgasmo antes de llenar la boca de Takeru con su semen, Davis no pudo evitar disfrutarlo, era sin duda mejor que solo masturbarse, la idea de que estaba usando la boca del rubio era también un extra que lo hacía eyacular más de lo normal, aplico fuerza para que no se alejara, expulsando hasta la última gota, meciendo su cadera suavemente hasta terminar de descargarse, soltando un sonoro gemido de placer hasta darse cuenta de lo que había hecho -L-Lo siento, escúpelo aquí-le pidió sacando su pene apresurado enseñándole sus manos, en su lugar el rubio sonrió y frente a él se tragó todo, soltando un gemido de gusto mientras el moreno lo miraba sonrojado.

-Delicioso-susurro de un modo sensual en señal de que aquello le había encantado y así era.

-Take-susurro Davis sin poder creer lo que este había hecho, bajo la mirada notando la entrepierna húmeda del rubio, una mancha demasiado grande para ser de solo un orgasmo, conforme los segundos pasaron este pareció reaccionar, el calor del momento se convirtió en frio y este lucia asustado-Espera Take-le llamo pero este había saltado a su cama para sujetar sus sabanas cubriéndose por completo.

-No me mires-gimoteo mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza, estaba en problemas, se había dejado llevar y había olvidado ser precavido, ahora el moreno sabia de sus gustos, peor aún, seguro pensaría que era un acosador sexual, un pervertido y lo peor de todo es que lo era-.....lo siento-susurro sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían al pensar que había arruinado el buen día que habían tenido.

-Take-el moreno pudo ver como este temblaba en su lugar, se levantó y sin arreglarse se acostó a su lado en la cama -Mírame por favor, te prometo que no estoy molesto-susurro tocándolo sobre la sabana y este se encogía en su lugar como si quisiera evitarlo.

-.....Soy un fenómeno-aquellas palabras hicieron sentir mal a Davis, jamás había escuchado tan triste al rubio y se negaba a dejarlo así.

-No lo eres-negó mientras este no parecía querer salir de las sabanas, sujeto uno de los bordes y entonces se coló dentro de estas para abrazarlo con fuerza por la espalda -Te prometo que no estoy molesto-dijo suavemente en su oído, manteniéndose apegado a él mientras sentía como poco a poco este dejaba de temblar.

-¿Lo prometes?-cuestiono mirándolo sobre su hombro, este asintió y aun algo dudoso se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente-Lo siento-susurro bajando la mirada arrepentido de haberse aprovechado de él.

-Hablemos esto mañana en la mañana ¿sí?-le propuso quitando la sabana sobre ambos y se levantaba de la cama-Iré al baño y vuelvo-dijo mientras sentía como el rubio sujetaba su mano.

-¿No le dirás a nadie?-cuestiono sin poder evitar sentir algo temeroso, este le apretó la mano y se puso a su altura.

-Lo prometo-asintió mientras ver esa mirada comprensiva y alentadora hizo a Takeru soltarlo suavemente -Vuelvo enseguida-dijo mientras salía del lugar semidesnudo.

Takeru se quitó su pantalón húmedo, tomo el bóxer de Davis que había mojado de saliva y los tiro a ambos en el canasto de ropa sucia, se puso otros pantalones y espero algo temeroso sentado en su cama, cuando el moreno regreso a la habitación desvió la mirada, este volvió a colocarse el pantalón de pijama, acomodo bien a Demiveemon en la cama y esta vez avanzo a la de Takeru, tomo con cuidado a Patamon de su almohada, lo dejo al lado de su digimon y arropo a ambos suavemente, suspiro aliviado de que ninguno hubiera despertado y miro al rubio que lo observaba algo nervioso.

-¿Qué haces?-susurro confundido cuando este se acostó a su lado en la cama.

-Mostrándote que no estoy molesto-dijo mientras este torció su boca sin estar del todo seguro, el moreno tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente -Confía en mi-le pidió haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos dándole una amplia sonrisa.

Takeru se quedó mirando esos ojos y asintió, le dio un abrazo susurrando un pequeño gracias pero no se separó, quizás tenía miedo de que se fuera, de que hubiera llamado a alguien o fuera un engaño, aun así cuando el otro lo rodeo con sus brazos también se sintió seguro, se cubrieron con la sabana, por el tamaño de la cama debían estar apegados pero no era molestia, ambos estaban muy cansados de igual manera y por ello de fácil para ambos caer dormidos.

Takeru había despertado al día siguiente a las 9 de la mañana, mas sin embargo no había hecho movimiento alguno, simplemente se había quedado en su lugar escuchando los suaves ronquidos del moreno a su lado, este se encontraba abrazándolo de manera que el rubio tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, no le molestaba, más bien lo encontraba relajante pues tenía la leve esperanza de que todo saldría bien, el tiempo parecía avanzar más rápido de lo normal, cuando quiso darse cuenta el moreno se comenzó a mover y finalmente bostezo anunciando su despertar.

-Buenos días-le saludo mientras este se frotaba uno de sus ojos.

-Mmm......Buenos días-gimoteo bostezando mientras miraba su alrededor, se rasco la nuca y entonces noto como el rubio se levantaba con cuidado de la cama-¿Qué hora son?-pregunto aun adormilado.

-Las 10 de la mañana-respondió sin poder darle la cara, el moreno noto esa actitud y se levantó junto con él, llegando ambos hasta la puerta y Takeru volteo a mirarlo-Davis yo-callo cuando este le puso un dedo en sus labios, señalo sus digimon aun dormidos y supo que no debían despertarlos, ambos salieron hasta la sala, se sentaron en el sofá uno al lado del otro en espera de que alguno dijera algo.

-Entonces-Davis susurro sabiendo que debía ser el quien rompiera el hielo-Te gustan los chicos-más que una pregunta eso había sonado como una declaración que hizo al rubio temblar.

-Si-afirmo sabiendo que no tenía sentido negarlo después de lo de anoche.

-Eso está bien- aquellas palabras no las espero, volteo a mirar a Davis notando que este en verdad lucia calmado-Es decir, yo no tengo problemas con eso, con esos gustos-se explicó mientras el rubio se sentía mas aliviado de cierta manera al oír eso.

-No estas molesto porque.....ya sabes-susurro apuntando a la entrepierna del moreno, este se sonrojo levemente por los recuerdos de esa noche y negó con su cabeza.

-La verdad, se sintió bastante bien-admitió rascándose la nuca algo sonrojado pero no más que el rubio por tal declaración-Es decir, quizás sabia raro para ti, quizás estas asqueado y-

-¡No!-le interrumpió para evitar pensar que le había disgustado o que habían hecho algo asqueroso -Me.....me gusto hacerlo-confesó sintiendo que terminaría echando humo al estar tan sonrojado.

-Eso es bueno-suspiro Davis mientras ambos se miraban, se relajaron al saber que no habían malos sentimientos entre ellos pero una duda asalto al moreno -Aunque ahora estoy curioso, ¿cómo aprendiste esto?-cuestiono curioso mientras Takeru se mostró algo avergonzado, tomando su mano lo llevo a la habitación de su madre que tenía una cama muy grande, se metió en el closet y saco muchas revistas pornográficas que tenían hombres.

-A veces las veo cuando estoy solo-murmuro mientras el moreno las ojeaba pero lo miro con duda de esas palabras-Okey, quizás las leía también de pequeño-admitió apenado pues también era un niño curioso hace unos años.

-Wow, no me esperaba esto-dijo sin poder creer que aquel rubio tuviera un lado tan oscuro y lujurioso, comenzó a pasar páginas y en verdad habían hombres atractivos, ninguno cubierto o censurado, todos enseñando sus penes y había una página marcada de cómo darle sexo oral a un hombre-Jeje, ahora sé porque estabas interesado en mi pene - menciono de modo pícaro señalando el artículo haciendo al otro sonrojarse

-Es tu culpa por andar sacudiéndolo frente a mi todo el día de ayer-se defendió este cruzándose de brazos aunque no sabía si eso le ayudaba.

-Jeje lo siento-murmuro sin estar seguro de que debía disculparse, siguió ojeando algunas revistas más, el rubio estaba sentado a su lado bastante cerca, queriendo ver que leía y finalmente un artículo llamo la atención del moreno-Oye Take, ¿te puedo pedir algo?-sonrió mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Me dejas agarrarte el trasero?-le pidió juntando sus manos mientras el rubio parpadeo un par de veces hasta reaccionar a lo que había dicho.

-¡¿U-Uh?!-gimoteo este sintiendo como el rostro le estaba ardiendo por tal petición.

-Sí, así estamos a la par-explico mientras le señalaba un artículo, el rubio lo leyó y sintió que le daría un infarto por las palabras que estaban marcadas ahí.

"Como preparar a tu mujer para el sexo anal"

Las mejillas del rubio enrojecieron de sobremanera por tales palabras, miro al moreno que se veía realmente interesado, al mismo tiempo comenzó a sentirse nervioso, jamás había pensado en llegar a tal posibilidad, era virgen, su ano era pequeño y estaba 100% seguro de que el pene de Davis jamás entraría en el, por otro lado se sentía algo emocionado, el moreno estaba mostrando cierto interés hacia él, más bien él quería tocarlo, ¿sería curiosidad?, quizás solo era para tener una experiencia pero.....le gustaba, se sentía querido de cierta manera y sabía que se lo debía, respiro profundo y bajo su pantalón hasta las rodillas dejando expuesto solo su trasero.

-S-Se amable-murmuro avergonzado mientras se colocaba en cuatro patas sobre la cama, respiro profundo pero no pudo evitar temblar cuando las firmes manos del moreno agarraron sus nalgas.

-Wow, sí que son suaves-susurro mientras las acariciaba de arriba a abajo, las apretaba aplicando diversas fuerzas viendo al rubio temblar, incluso se atrevió a separarlas para observar el ano de Takeru, ese agujero rosado y cerrado que no dudo en tocar con su dedo, bajo un poco más la tela, sintiendo que estaba en el camino y noto algo entre las piernas de este-Estas duro-murmuro estirando su mano, acariciando el pene erecto del rubio que aun así mantenía su punta cubierta.

-E-Es que me estas tocando-gimoteo temblando por lo que este hacía, Davis sonrió sintiéndose bien de ser el causante de eso, volvió a separar las nalgas del rubio y esta vez apoyo su nariz entre ellas, frotándola contra el ano de este para olfatearlo y no sintió un mal olor.

-Oye Take-le llamo la atención haciendo que el rubio lo mirara sobre su hombro, las mejillas de este ardieron al notar que había bajado su pantalón para enseñarle su pene erecto-Mira como estoy-sonrió de modo pícaro sacudiendo su hombría frente a él, notando como Takeru se relamía los labios delatando que deseaba saborearlo.

Los pantalones de ambos estaban en el suelo, acomodados sobre la enorme cama Davis se encontraba de piernas separadas gimiendo suavemente, Takeru se encontraba sobre él, su trasero frente a su rostro mientras el rubio estaba chupando su pene sonrojado, esta vez el moreno se permitía disfrutarlo, sentir como este lo saboreaba y lo llevaba más profundo en su boca le hacía sentir orgulloso, más bien, le gustaba sentirse deseado mientras él tenía una vista del trasero de Takeru, le dio una nalgada viéndolo temblar, lo masturbaba suavemente sintiendo como este ya se encontraba chorreando delatando su excitación.

-Ahhh..... ¿Seguro que sabe bien?-gemía Davis suavemente por como el rubio estaba tragando todo su pene, le masajeaba las bolas y el mecía sus caderas para ayudarlo de cierta manera arremetiendo su boca.

-Si.....me gusta mucho-afirmo mientras lamia de arriba a abajo el pene del moreno, gimiendo este volvió a darle atención al trasero del rubio, ver como este lamia tan gustoso una parte de él tan privada le hizo tener curiosidad, acerco su rostro al ano del rubio y le dio un profundo beso-¡Davis!-chillo sin haber esperado que hiciera eso, menos aun cuando le dio una lamida por toda la línea y dos más en su pequeño agujero virgen.

-No está mal-susurro Davis sabiendo que el rubio se limpiaba bastante bien, podía comprobarlo de primera mano y le mordió una nalga suavemente -Mmm creo que me gusta tu trasero-susurro antes de comenzar a lamer una y otra vez aquella apretada entrada anal.

-Ohhh-el gemido de Takeru resonó en aquella habitación, cada lamida a esa zona era algo nuevo y excitante, alzo su trasero, queriendo que el moreno siguiera y este con gusto lo hacía, recorriendo y humedeciendo toda la zona para saborearlo.

-Hey, no te olvides de mí pene-le regaño Davis dándole un pequeño apretón a sus bolas, meció su cadera haciendo que su dureza se frotara en el rostro de Takeru que sacaba su lengua para acariciarlo.

-S-Si-gimoteo mientras volvía a introducirlo con gusto en su boca; ahogando sus gemidos con este y comenzando a chuparlo gustoso de haber acabado en tal situación.

Pronto aquel lugar se llenó del excitante aroma de sus hormonas despiertas, dándose placer uno al otro sentían placer al escuchar sus gemidos, Takeru chupaba con toda libertad el pene del moreno, hacia fuertes sonidos de succiones que al llegar a los oídos de Davis este mecía su cadera en señal de que deseaba más, el moreno por otro lado estaba comenzando a disfrutar cada vez más saborear la entrada anal del rubio, verlo temblar, sujetar sus nalgas para que no escapara, incluso observo ese agujero abrirse y sin dudarlo metió su lengua, tomando por sorpresa a Takeru pero no lo dejaría escapar, él lo había provocado y ahora le mostraría las consecuencias, su lengua se movía mas rápido, saboreando sus paredes anales, sintiendo que podía acostumbrarse a eso, finalmente ambos estaban perdidos completamente en el otro, sus acciones tuvieron sus consecuencias y sin poder advertir al otro tuvieron su orgasmo, Takeru manchando el pecho del moreno mientras este llenaba la boca del rubio con su semen, sintiéndose mejor que anoche pues esta vez lo hacía a propósito.

-Ahhh...vaya, ni te lo toque-susurro mientras veía excitado esa viscosa sustancia salir del pene cubierto del rubio, manchar la camisa de su pijama, pasar a través de este para tocar su piel pero no llego a molestarle, incluso lo encontraba excitante mientras Takeru se tragaba con gusto hasta la última gota del semen de Davis el cual sentía comenzaba a volverse adicto.

Agitados ambos se acostaron uno al lado del otro en la cama, se miraban de modo cómplice por lo que habían hecho y finalmente se rieron, mostrando que no tenían arrepentimiento de aquella experiencia que habían compartido, bajaron la mirada notando que ambos seguían erectos, tocaron el pene del contrario acariciándolo suavemente, sabían que eso de lo habían provocado uno al otro y eso les gustaba, sin embargo el rubio aún no tenía suficiente, entre más miraba al moreno un nuevo deseo comenzaba a surgir en su cuerpo, se acercó lentamente para apegarse a él y acaricio su mejilla

-Davis - susurro Takeru viéndolo sonrojado, estiro los labios hacia él y este comprendió que era lo que pedía.

-¿Quieres que te bese?- cuestiono solo para confirmarlo, este asintió repetidamente y las mejillas del moreno se sonrojaron por tal petición -Mmm no lo sé-murmuro algo dudoso, sintiendo que si hacia eso terminaría cruzando una línea de la que no sabía habría regreso.

-Por favor-suplico mientras se aferraba a la camisa de él, ver esos ojos azules temblar fue demasiado para el moreno, sujeto sus hombros sintiéndose algo nervioso, se acercó lentamente, sintiendo su corazón latirle más acelerado hasta que sus labios se encontraron, algo corto, 5 segundos pero más que suficientes pues al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados pero complacidos.

-No sabes tan mal-aquellas palabras hicieron al rubio sonreír por no sentirse rechazado, un pequeño beso volvió a ocurrir entre ambos y una sonrisa se formaba en sus rostro-Mmm podría acostumbrarme-susurro mientras esta vez lo hacía más duradero, frotando sus labios

-Davis-llamo su nombre sin poder evitar sentirse querido, sorprendido de lo cuidadoso que este podía ser, el moreno jalo su playera, los botones salieron volando y su firme pecho húmedo con el semen del rubio quedo expuesto.

-Quítate todo-le ordeno mientras el rubio no podía evitar sentirse excitado por aquel cambio de actitud, esa mirada dominante y más aún, sentir que ahora él iba a ser quien tomara el mando.

Las ropas quedaron apartadas, totalmente desnudos y sin nada que ocultar ambos se estaban besando en la cama, aprendiendo poco a poco con la práctica, sacando sus lenguas para que se tocaran, encontrando un gusto en eso les dio valor para hacerlo más seguido, las manos de uno recorrían el cuerpo del otro, Takeru sentía que se iba a ahogar de las sensaciones que lo recorrían, los besos, las caricias, las manos de Davis descendiendo por su espalda, sujetando su trasero, manoseando su entrepierna y cuando beso su cuello sentía que estaba perdido, no podía pensar en nadie más que en él, las caricias que los labios de este descendían, acariciaban su pecho, sus dientes atrapaban sus pezones para luego chuparlos, sus brazos lo rodeaban sin querer que se detuviera, necesitaba más de aquello, más caricias, más besos......quería mas de Davis.

-Relájate-susurro el moreno cuando humedeció sus dedos con el semen en su pecho, los posiciono en la entrada anal del rubio y lentamente introdujo uno, sintiendo como las paredes anales de este lo apretaban con fuerza.

-Ahhhh-el gemido de Takeru resonó en sus oídos, su pene palpitaba ansioso de pasar al siguiente paso, según la revista esto era necesario, metía y sacaba su dedo, escuchando los gemidos de este, le besaba las mejillas y al meter el segundo fue recompensado con un gemido más fuerte.

-Resiste, pronto estaré dentro de ti - susurro en su oído, Takeru sintió su rostro arderle por aquella idea, iba a tener su primera vez, iba a tener sexo anal con Davis y sentía que su corazón no dejaba de latir acelerado, cuando un tercer dedo entro sintió algo nuevo, no era dolor, era algo más que incomodidad, esos dedos estaban tocando algo que lo hacían chorrear, pensando que eyacularía solo porque jugara con su ano.

-Ya......no puedo-gimoteo separándose del moreno, este entendió y suavemente saco sus dedos, se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, Takeru tomo unas almohadas y apoyo su cabeza en ellas, alzo su cadera y con sus manos el mismo separo sus nalgas para su amante-Davis-le llamo sintiéndose ansioso de experimentar tal sensación, enseñándole su entrada dilatada al moreno que entendió el mensaje acercándose a él.

-¿Seguro de esto?-cuestiono mientras se colocaba sobre él, su pene erecto se frotaba en las nalgas del rubio, la punta se posiciono en su entrada mientras ambos se sentían nerviosos al igual que emocionados de que ocurriera su unión.

-S-Solo hazlo lento-le pidió sintiendo que era más grande que antes, el moreno beso su espalda, intento introducir su pene moviendo sus caderas pero la punta se resbalaba, tuvo que sujetarlo con su mano, entrar fue más difícil de lo que creía, tuvo que empujar más firme y finalmente aquel agujero cedió para que la punta ingresara en ese estrecho canal.

-Mmm-Davis se mordió el labio temblando, las paredes anales de Takeru lo estaban apretando demasiado, dolía pero se sentía bien al mismo tiempo, comenzó a empujar más fuerte, avanzando lentamente, atento a las expresiones del rubio que no podía evitar estar tenido -E-Estas algo apretado-gimoteo en su oído, el rubio lo miro, respirando para relajarse, las manos de Davis sujetaron las suyas, elevo su cadera y entonces empujo, deslizándose por completo en aquella cavidad y el moreno tembló sintiendo que iba a eyacular por como lo apretaba.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-un chillido salió de los labios de Takeru al sentir que había sido abierto, mordió con fuerza una de las almohadas, sus puños agarraron las sabanas, sintiendo que estaba siendo partido pero al mismo tiempo era caliente, creía sentir el pene de Davis palpitar en su apretado interior, realmente había ocurrido, estaban unidos -"Tengo un pene dentro de mi"-pensó sintiéndose feliz al igual que avergonzado, ninguno se movió, simplemente se quedaron luchando con sus respiraciones y finalmente un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

-Take-le llamo Davis acariciando suavemente su trasero, intentando no moverse y tampoco creía poder hacerlo por como lo estaba apretando, beso el hombro de este y noto como estaba con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados-¿Estas bien?, debería....-

-Muévete-aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, el rubio lo miro sobre su hombro sonriéndole cariñosamente -Estoy bien, tranquilo-susurro agradecido de que se preocupara tanto por el pero deseaba continuar, experimentar todo lo posible esa sensación.

-Aquí voy-susurro sujetando sus caderas, deslizarse hacia afuera fue algo que provocó en ambos un escalofrió, fue lo más cuidadoso que pudo, la fricción con las paredes anales era extraña, agradable para él, cuando solamente quedo la punta dentro empujo su cadera, ingresando nuevamente y esta vez la fricción fue más fuerte que Davis no pudo evitar gruñir de placer.

-¡¡Ahhh!!- Takeru no pudo evitar gritar ante tal empujón en su interior, Davis repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, la fricción de su pene y las paredes anales del rubio eran algo nuevo y extraño, agradable y adictivo para ambos-¡Ohh!.....que..... ¿Qué es esto?-gimoteaba el rubio sin saber como pero las simples presiones, los empujes y las estocadas ya estaban haciendo que perdiera la cabeza.

-Take......se está sintiendo muy bien-gemía Davis sin poder evitar agitarse, sus arremetidas estaban tomando fuerza, sus manos acariciaban el pecho y abdomen de Takeru, su pecho estaba apegado a la espalda de este, el sonido de sus bolas al chocar con su trasero llegaba a sus oídos provocando que perdiera el control -Lo siento.....iré más rápido-le advirtió ajustando su posición, aplicando fuerza se clavó de modo más firme en el rubio, sacándole mas gemidos de placer por su acción y era algo que disfrutaba oír.

En cosa de minutos ambos estaban gimiendo sin contenerse de ninguna manera, sintiendo un gran placer cada vez que sus cuerpos se unían, el interior de Takeru se había acostumbrado poco a poco, relajándose cuando Davis entraba y apretándose cuando quería salir, su cuerpo le pedía no alejarse, quedarse unido a él mientras el moreno respiraba agitado, ingresando gustoso en su cuerpo para darle placer, logrando encontrar un ritmo rápido y fuerte, sintiendo la necesidad de llegar cada vez más profundo en él, de ser el causante de esas expresiones, esos gritos de éxtasis, como era el causante de que ese hermoso joven rubio se retorciera por sus estocadas, tocaba todo lo que quería, se sentía en derecho de hacer eso, de que ahora el rubio únicamente le pertenecía a él, que fue el quien lo reclamo primero y finalmente su pene tocó una zona que hizo todo el cuerpo de Takeru apretarse.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-grito Takeru eyaculando sonrojado sobre la cama y los almohadones, sintiendo como era más fuerte que lo normal, manchando todo a su alcance mientras tal acción hizo al moreno sonreír enfocándose en atacar solo ese punto, uno que le causaba espasmos al rubio-Davis.... ¡Davis me vas a matar!-chillo sin poder saber cuánto más resistiría, sus piernas le temblaban mientras sentía la mano del moreno sujetar su pene aun erecto

-Ya casi......resiste-susurro en su oído, comenzando a chorrear dentro de el por cómo no dejaba de apretarlo, sus cuerpos sudaban, de apegaban más queriendo estar lo más cerca posible, sintiendo que se hundían en aquel placer prohibido más y más -Take-llamo su nombre moviendo su mano mas rápido, sintiendo su orgasmo tan cercano que no creía poder detenerse y sacar su pene a esas alturas.

-No......otro, ¡viene otro!-intento advertir, sintiendo nuevamente esa cálida sensación en su abdomen sin creer que fuera a acabar tan rápidamente pero los estímulos en su zona anal y sobre su pene eran demasiado intensa.

-Aquí viene.......¡¡ahhh!! ¡Eyaculare adentro!-aquel grito de Davis fue el causante de que Takeru alcanzará nuevamente el orgasmo, expulsando su semen para manchar los almohadones y la mano de moreno, sintiendo el pene de este hincharse dentro de él indicando que el clímax también lo había alcanzado.

Las paredes anales apretándose alrededor de su pene fueron las causantes de que no pudiera contenerlo más, hundiéndose por última vez en el interior de Takeru eyaculo como nunca lo había hecho antes en su vida, expulsando su esencia masculina, manchando las paredes anales de este para marcar que ambos habían perdido su virginidad, Takeru se sujetó su abdomen sacando su lengua, sintiendo como esa cálida sensación en su zona anal recorría todo su cuerpo, su interior se apretaba más, como si quisiera exprimir hasta la última gota del semen de Davis, evitar que lo sacara y eso era lo último que quería hacer el moreno que gozaba la sensación de descargarse dentro de él.

-I-Increíble-gimoteo el rubio mientras caía sin fuerzas en la cama con el moreno sobre él, ambos respirando agitados mientras se mantenían apegados en esa posición, disfrutando la cercanía del otro, creyendo poder oír el corazón del contrario aun latiendo presa de la emoción, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, se besaron suavemente mientras se quedaban disfrutando del momento entre ambos hasta sentirse con mas energías.

-¿Segunda ronda?-le propuso Davis mientras Takeru se sonrojaba por tales palabras, aun así no llego a negarse, realmente no podía creer ser capaz de hacerlo mientras el moreno lo besaba suavemente, haciendo que lo abrazara y el rubio estaba listo para cualquier cosa.

Deseaba experimentar todo con él.

Las orejas de Patamon se movieron suavemente, poco a poco este abrió sus ojos viendo curioso su alrededor, estaba en la cama inflable, en una almohada cercaba a Demiveemon que babeaba dormido, se rasco una de sus orejas curioso, no estaba seguro de haberse dormido ahí, con su patita movió al digimon azul, este finalmente despertó bostezando, quejándose de tener hambre busco a su compañero con la mirada, ambos buscaron por la habitación notando que era más de medio día, salieron escuchando unos ruidos venir de la sala, se aproximaron y notaron como sus compañeros humanos estaban ya despiertos, ambos en el sofá pero no sentados uno al lado del otro, más bien uno encima del otro

-¿Takeru?-cuestiono Patamon acercándose curioso, confundido por como ambos jóvenes estaba desnudos y sus cuerpos sudaban, más bien, no sabía lo que ambos hacían exactamente.

-Ahhh....Buenos días -gemía Takeru sonrojado al verse descubierto mientras montaba el pene erecto de Davis, el moreno sonrió dándole una nalgada, ordenando silenciosamente con eso que no se distrajera y el rubio volvía a mover sus caderas aumentando la fricción en su interior.

-¿Qué haces Davis?-cuestiono Demiveemon curioso de la expresión de placer del moreno, este sonrió mientras besaba el cuello de Takeru, sujetándolo y ayudándolo a que lo cabalgara.

-Es un juego nuestro-respondió únicamente mientras el rubio le daba una sonrisa cómplice de sus palabras -Uno que nos gusta mucho-añadió mientras que un par de movimientos más hizo al rubio gritar, eyacular sobre el cuerpo de Davis el cual al sentir como las paredes anales de este lo apretaban no pudo evitar eyacular junto a él.

-Si.....me encanta-gimoteo Takeru sintiendo gustoso como su interior era nuevamente llenado, ambos digimon se vieron confundidos mientras los jóvenes se reían suavemente, sabiendo que tenían mucho que explicar y que limpiar pero no tenían prisa, a final de cuentas, tenían todo el día para ellos.

******Lunes*****

Las cosas estaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido, los niños elegidos iban al digimundo para ayudar como podían a la hora que establecían como grupo, las torres de control caían una a una, mas digimon estaban recuperando su vida pero Yolei y los demás sentían que algo si estaba diferente, Davis y Takeru solían trabajar más en equipo, a veces se iban juntos a buscar algo y tardaban en volver, lo más particular era como el moreno ya no parecía estar tan interesado en Kari como antes, no la ignoraba pero ya no intentaba ser el centro se atención de ella, todos creyeron que estos se estaban llevando bien y simplemente arreglaban mal entendidos, sin embargo cada vez que Takeru y Davis se veían ambos no podían evitar formar una sonrisa cómplice, un secreto entre ambos de que estaban probando algo más que una simple amistad como todos creían, quizás querían averiguar que era aquello que se formaba entre ambos, eso mismo fue lo que hizo a Takeru hacer algo cuando llego el viernes después de clases.

-¿Take?-Cuestiono Davis cuando vio al rubio entrar a los vestidores del club de futbol mientras este se colocaba su short blanco de practica-¿qué haces aquí?-cuestiono notando como este usaba el mismo uniforme que él.

-Dijiste que te faltaban miembros así que, pensé en ser un reemplazo hasta que encuentren alguno-explico mientras ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones desviando la mirada, el moreno por otro lado ante tales palabras no dudo en acercarse y sujetarle las manos. 

-Eso es genial, muchas gracias-dijo mientras lo veía realmente aliviado-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono curioso por como este lo miraba de modo tímido y sonrojado.

-Davis..... ¿Crees poder venir a mi casa después de la práctica?-cuestiono mientras el moreno se sonrojaba levemente por esas palabras, sabiendo que significaban reviso que no hubiera nadie cerca, acorto la distancia entre ambos robándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Iré cuantas veces quieras-le sonrió sin poder evitar disfrutar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro-Vamos, al regreso nos bañaremos juntos-le animo dándole una nalgada mientras guardaba sus cosas y se colocaba la playera del equipo saliendo al campo, el rubio toco sus labios, sintió su corazón latir más rápido y riéndose no dudo en seguirlo de cerca, creyendo que a partir de ahora le gustaría mas el fútbol, mientras miraba al moreno haciéndole señas en el patio no podía evitar tener una ilusión, una pequeña esperanza de que aquello entre ambos no era solo lujuria, curiosidad ni menos aún una experiencia.

Tenía la esperanza de que eso fuera amor.


End file.
